


Five Times Clint & Nat Shared and Two Times They Didn't

by kiss_me_cassie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, Multi, No Actual Sex Depicted, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, smut-lite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Clint & Nat Shared and Two Times They Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back to my regularly scheduled rainbows and puppy dogs and unicorns. Seems especially needed today. Come wave to me over on tumblr.

**Tony**

"Aha! I knew it!" Tony crowed when he stumbled across them together in the kitchen.

Natasha sighed, kissed Clint one last time, then turned to face Tony. "Surely you're not telling me that it's a surprise to you that we're fucking each other?"

"No, but now I have proof."

"You needed proof?" Clint asked.

"Well, not exactly proof…"

Natasha rolled her eyes at him. "So now you have it. Do you want to join us or not?"

Tony surged forward and planted a wet one on Clint, then spun around and kissed Natasha. 

"Hell, yes, I want to join you."

 

 **Jane**

Jane fell back against the pillows with a blissful sigh. "Wow. I mean… wow. I knew Thor had a lot of stamina, but… wow. That was amazing."

"There's plenty more where that came from," Natasha said with a smile, curling up against her side. "If you want it."

"More? Of _that_?" she asked. Her wide eyes went from Natasha to Clint and back again.

"Lots more of that," Clint assured her with a big smile as he ran his hand across her hip. He dipped his head to softly kiss her navel. "Want me to show you?"

"God, yes, _please_."

 

**T'Challa**

"I believe you've met T'Challa?"

"During the fight. He wasn't a big fan of names at the time."

"Forgive me. I was rude. I wish to… fix that," he said. Eyes steadily on Clint, he moved forward and swept Natasha's hair to the side so he could kiss her neck. "I believe you might be amenable to my proposition."

Nat leaned back into T'Challa's embrace and practically purred. Neither missed the flare in Clint's eyes or the subtle intake of breath.

"Yeah, I think I could be convinced," Clint said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him.

 

**Darcy**

Clint was barely in the door when Darcy launched herself at him, her legs wrapping around his waist almost as tightly as her arms wrapped around his neck. 

He stumbled backwards. 

"Whoa!"

"You're back! Is Natasha with you?" she asked excitedly.

Natasha answered from directly behind her, amusement clearly evident in her voice.

"Right here, darling, if you had bothered to look before accosting Clint."

Darcy couldn't help but laugh as she leaned backwards, her legs still firmly around Clint.  
Hanging upside down in his sure and steady arms, she gave Natasha a long welcome home kiss.

"Missed you guys!"

 

**Bucky**

She watched them together, her two lovers, past and present. Her skin tingled as she imagined them together, slaking each other's passion and her own.

Bucky eyed her curiously. "What are you thinking, Natalia? You wondering what we'd be like in bed?"

She smiled, a black widow luring her prey. 

"Can't say I haven't thought about it," she smirked.

"Is that so?" Clint asked, a slow grin spreading across his face. 

Bucky looked from one to the other and barked out a laugh. Throwing some cash onto the sticky bar table, he stood. 

"C'mon, punks, let's get out of here."

 

**-1 Peter**

"But I'm a superhero! I'm way more mature than you think," Peter exclaimed.

"Maybe, but you're still fifteen."

"Sixteen," he mumbled, looking down at his sneakers.

"Clint and I are light years past that in so many ways." Natasha cupped his cheek, giving him a light kiss to soften her words. "Maybe in a few years. We'll see."

He looked up hopefully. "Yeah?"

"Maybe," she said. "See ya, Peter Parker."

"Everything ok?" Aunt May asked curiously after she left.

Peter stared forlornly at the closed apartment door. 

"Yeah. Just someone from Stark Industries checking in about the grant," he lied.

 

 **-2**

Clint collapsed back against the pillows and dragged Natasha down with him, fitting her comfortably against his side.

"We need to do this more often," he said, breathing hard.

"Have sex in the afternoon?" she asked with a small laugh.

He kissed her forehead. "Yes, but no."

She raised a brow. "No?" 

"No. I mean have sex when it's just us, not a threesome."

"It _is_ nice," she agreed.

He pulled away a little bit. "Did you just agree with me?"

"Is that so shocking?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No, but --"

"Shut up, Barton, and fuck me again."


End file.
